A very exciting first year
by nameIDC
Summary: Castiel, the youngest of the Novak family gets his acceptance letter from Hogwarts and with a harsh oldest brother, not so helpful older brothers and new friends he survives the year Dean's mother died years ago from a revenge act and now he has to deal with the magical world without any guide and now he meets Castiel and doesn't know what to feel about him! what a confusing year
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: supernatural and hogwarts does not belong to me, enjoy!~

* * *

Our story begins in a very sunny day; well it **is** the middle of summer, 1st of August to be specific.

And it wasn't just any regular day for our Novak family; actually it was a very exciting day! It was the day when everyone got important letters from their school which changed their lives forever.

But the most important letter got the youngest among the brothers, because this year he was in the age of 11 which means he got the letter his family was so relived he got- his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

"I got it! I got it! G-Gabriel I got it!" our little angel beams with joy as he shows his older brother his acceptance letter. "I knew it kiddo, told you Lucy was just a big meanie head." "Hey! Stop calling me that!" Gabriel chuckled at that "not happening" he responded as usual.

It was that moment when Michael had entered the kitchen and the air become stiff it was only the smallest who dares to say "Michael I got the letter…" in a voice so small it was almost a whisper, and yet it was heard over the sound of the breeze entering the house through the windows.

Michael didn't say anything, calmly putting food in his plate and sitting at the table without giving any attention to the young wizard. Castiel never really expected him to really answer or pay attention truly; he hoped a bit somewhere in his heart that in the moment he'll get the letter his brother will finally accept him, be proud of him but as much as he was hoping he was still connected to real life, and he knew it won't happen.

"Listen here now-" Lucifer had started to say, but he stops the moment Castiel grabs his arm and shakes his head, sad blue eyes visible behind large thick glasses looking right into his soul in a way of saying 'don't bother'.

Gabriel's heart almost breaks that moment.

(0A0)~*~**~***

Diagon alley; the place you can find the shops in which you can buy everything for a new school year in the magical world. And our Novak family has just arrived there.

Dusting his clothes and body Castiel looks everywhere in a silent excitement, he never have been there and it is so amazing! He saw a small family of 4 wizards and to their right there was a kid with what seems like muggle parents and their clothes were so interesting! The father wore a black shirt and had a really funny black hat on his head and he had some kind of strange smoking stick in his mouth, was that supposed to be like a pipe?- "_Castiel _are you even listening to me?" Michael snarls at him. Oh if looks could just kill… "Oh, sorry I was just-" "no 'just'! it is strictly important for you to listen! I swear you got that letter just to be a house elf in the name of Merlin... Don't you cause _**any**_ trouble I know you and you're just going to get into trouble _**I **_will have to deal with, so stay quiet and try not to be seen by anyone." As his words got out of his mouth Castiel was nearly in tears while Gabriel held back Lucifer and Balthazar from punching Michael and causing a scene.

"Wow you are an asshole aren't you?" a voice came from behind Castiel which made all eyes turn to a small kid with a small frame and a nose you cannot ignore. Dark blue eyes glared right into Michael's. _He was the kid of the Muggle family I looked at!_ Castiel suddenly realizes.

"And who are _**you**_?" Michael asks pointedly to which the guy grins wildly "this guy's new friend so if you mess with what'shisname you mess with _me._" The kid says as he pulls Castiel away from his amused brothers and a very mad Michael.

"As much as I thank you for your kind help it was not necessary as he is my-" "no problem, I know how is it to be bullied by assholes even though he's your brother as it clearly seems he's an asshole and you needed help, you're crying, see?" he says pointing at Cas' face before stating "I'm Garth, nice to meet ya." "Castiel." He says with a smile offering a hand.

Garth slaps the hand instead of shaking it which surprises the young wizard "I like highfives better, so next time hold your hand up." He says with a grin still on his face, Castiel nods.

***~**~*~(0_0)

Cas was pretty happy Gabriel had given him coins before they got out of the house so he could buy anything he needed for his first year, including books, a cat (they had enough owls as it is), a telescope and as a cauldron he'll just take the one Raphael used when he was in school. But he didn't buy everything just yet, the last thing on his list is a wand.

"oh! Finally this is over!" Garth says with a sigh- as much as this all excites him he wasn't a very sportive guy and if he had to walk just one more step he'll have to kick someone for making this place so huge!

"well, it is not over we still have to get our wands" Castiel calmly stated. Garth has to kick someone now, it is his duty and he will not stop until his majestic mission is-"Ouch!" _ouch? _Garth wanders to see his new bestie on the floor under some dark blonde with Muggle clothes.

"Oh I am sorry I should've watched where I was going." Cas apologized as he hurried to arrange his stuff which got basically **everywhere** on the floor. "nah, it was my fault don't sweat it. I was lookin' somewhere else." The blonde says flashing a smile "you're also a first year?" he asks as he peeks on one of the books on the floor "yes." Castiel says unknowingly not leaving any room for a farther conversation.

"You're also burn to a non wiz parents?" Garth jumps at the opportunity to stop the blondie from staring at his new bestie's body "Oh, yea- I mean no- I mean… mom was a witch, dad has no magical bone in him." He says with a silly grin on his face. _was a witch? What happened? Got kicked out of the magical world? Or it was something to do with the war? _Cas wandered before a firm yet very familiar slap slams on his back with a loving painful way.

"So Cassie, got a wand yet or am I just in time?" Gabriel says with a chuckle while Cas fixes his glasses back into place and the blonde flickers his green eyes between the boy and his older brother. Understanding the boy will go soon he smiles "name's Dean Winchester, hope to see ya guys on the train." He says before he walks away with style looking for someone.

Castiel felt warm.

*~(030)~*

Walking out of the wand shop Castiel was holding a wand made of chestnut wood with a unicorn tail hair core, 13 1/3 inches, slightly bendy. Garth was holding a wand made of blackthorn wood with a kneazle whisker core, 11 inches, stiff.

As happy as the boys were, so was Gabriel, even though he was not much older, he felt nostalgic as he remembered how his wand chose him- it would've taken years to organize the store if there was no magic for it! But he felt proud of his wand- made of cypress wood with a phoenix feather core, 14 inches, quite rigid. Even though he is not so sure about the wood it was made of, cypress wands are associated with nobility also most of the wands' owners have died heroic death, and even though nowdays it is rare to die on a wand dual- it is scary thinking of early death heroic or no. also from the wand's choice, he was supposed to be brave, bold, self-sacrificing, unafraid to confront the shadows of his own and others' natures- but he was not as such, he was a coward and couldn't protect Castiel when Michael or any other person hurt him. He can't face his own fears and he gets away whenever there's a fight.

_How can a guy like me is even worthy of this kind of wand? It should've been Garth who has got it; he faced a stranger without fear, to protect a guy he doesn't even know! He was- _"oof" "huh?" he looks down to see a little guy who has bumped into him, probably 9 years old.

"Sorry." The kid mumbles quietly "Hey, it is okay kiddo, I haven't looked where I was going." I said ruffling his hair "I'm not a kid! I am almost old enough to be your father!" he says with a pout on his face. It made Gabriel chuckle "kiddo I am probably 4 years older from you how you can possibly be old enough to be my father?" the kid looks confused "that's what my brother tells me when I say he's just a kid…" the kid is so serious Gabe is getting a kick out of it, now laughing almost uncontrollably "oh jeez kid you're so funny!" the kid frowns and steps into the store to be with his dark blonde haired with green eyes.

"Gabriel are you coming? We need to go home soon." Castiel asks from a slight distance ahead "yeah!" he says with a smile big and honest on his face.

And when the summer will end and fall will be close, a new beginning waits for us all.

* * *

AN: this is the first spn fanfic I am writing, I wish I would update more unlike the story I have given up on before. I hope my English is correct and the words from Harry Potter are correct since English is my second language. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and you will review what you feel about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: whew I'm back! sorry I didn't upload for long, writer block and also too many exams... I hope the long chapter will make up for that! sorry once again about my english, and hope you like what I wrote!**

**Megan- thank you for reviewing, I hope what you wrote is what everyone who read this fanfic feel and that you'll keep reading it, it means so much for me!**

**Supernatural is not mine and also Harry Potter.**

* * *

Standing in front of the 9 3/4 platform today is not the first time he was there.

Oh definitely it was not, on this exact spot he stood on every start of a new year and every ending of one since he could walk.

So to tell the truth, it wasn't supposed to be different this time from any other year he stood there, so why he is feeling like this?

"Cassie, listen, everything is okay. So stop making that face and let's go! Everyone are on the platform! The train is leaving in 25 minutes and we need to get ready! C'mon let's go!" it was the fifth time Gabriel tried to tell Castiel to get moving in the last 30 minutes, and he was partly pissed. Well okay, very pissed- but he wouldn't leave him alone, he can't.

Okay, he can, but Aunt Naomi will not take care of him anymore, she was very strict about taking care of them during the year until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts after their father left them..

"Gabriel. I feel unwell.." Castiel said with a very emotionless expression on his face.

In fact even though he wasn't such a serious child, lately his face became very rigid and his expression became very serious every once in a while, when it happened it worried Gabriel to no ends.

"I understand you're nervous kiddo, but don't let it get to you, okay? We really need to go, and if you'll still feel sick on the train I'll help, promise." Gabriel tried, and thanks to heavens the blue eyed wizard was finally nodding and moving towards the wall!

"if you'll run it'll help you relax!" he's nodding and running right to the wall into the platform and hallelujah he's in!

A moment after Gabriel sighs with relief a young boy, quite familiar actually is staring at him with redness in his eyes from crying.

The boy is about 9 years old, dark brown hair, and Hazel eyes. And Gabriel knows exactly where he saw him, but he just can't remember and it's annoying the hell outta him.

"You okay kiddo?" he shakes his head.

"You got lost?" "No."

And then it clicked.

_Oh. The boy from Diagon Alley, the one who made me laugh, no wander he's staring at me!_

"Your brother is on the train?" he nods. "oh, I know that feeling! I had 3 brothers to go on the train before me! And y'know what kiddo?" he shakes his head "it gets better! And you get to see sooner than you know what fun he's having now! And if you'll be a good kid, he'll be proud, so don't cry, Promise?" "Promise."

"so, where's your guardian? No one can really leave you here all alone! Unless they want me to take you on the train, then I'll be more than glad to!" Gabriel says before lifting the boy up, carrying him on his shoulder.

"That's kidnapping! Stop it!" the kid struggles laughing in surprise. "Not if you know me!" "But I don't!"

"If so, then my name is Gabriel. Now you know me. So you've got a name or you lost it on a bet?" "_How _can you lose your name on a bet?" he stopped struggling "You bet on it." Gabriel says as if it is the most obvious thing on Earth.

"That's not making any sense." The confused boy says after a pause.

"not telling me your name is the thing not making sense!"

…

"Sam."

"what?"

"Sam's my name." the kid says "now, please put me down." Not having a choice Gabriel puts him down.

"Now we really should-" "Samuel Winchester! Here you are!" there's a tall man huffing, red faced and very pissed in front of the young boys.

"Sorry dad!" the kids pips immediately "didn't you learn from me not leaving my sight? What do you think-" "sorry mister, it was my fault. I saw Sam the other day and I thought I could stall him for a moment. I didn't think it'll make you mad."

A pause.

"Oh, don't do it again! C'mon Sam we must go. Now." He grabs his son's arm and starts walking the other way, Sam looks behind waving goodbye at Gabriel.

(*OUO)-/

Closing his eyes he gets on the platform, every nerve is ready for the crash into the wall which never happens.

Opening his eyes he sees the 9 3/4 platform which have been for years behind the brick wall, smoke is all around but not enough to hide the train fully.

Getting on the train, he is searching for a place to sit. He is staring inside every window, creeping some students, others just upsetting.

"What are you looking at?" an albino with green and silver scarf sneered at him.

"Oh _here _you are! Sorry guys we got separated he was looking for me, he didn't mean to stare." A voice said behind him "hey listen here if this creep ever-" "relax Gil, he said he was sorry!" "mon cher stop trying to fight wiz everything, very unattractive!" as the conversation between the strange trio goes, Castiel turns his head to see who is the one protecting him.

Nothing.

No one was behind him, and he doesn't know what to say or think!

Who saved him?

"Castiel!" he looks to his right and sees Garth waving for him to join him.

Putting his stuff in place he joins Garth in the seat he had found earlier.

"Wow I'm so lucky I found you! Some dude almost kicked me outta here so he'll have place with his friends, guess he'll have to actually move his ass or he'll have to stand the entire day!" Garth started talking and Castiel started to mute him from his head, starting to think unknowingly also stare.

"..y?" _what? _"what?" "Are you okay? You look a bit sick…" Garth asked after a few moments "I feel a bit unwell… but that's okay." "Oh. Excited?"

"Not exactly."

"Afraid?"

"No."

…

"You ate something bad? Because if you're going to throw up or something you should do it on someone else because-" "No, I'm just a bit sad that's all!"

"Oh."

Staring at each other is the only thing they can do, eventually Garth turns his stare to the window to his left.

"I know it's not the same, but I get you, I'm kinda sad too." He says after a long moment.

And silence has fallen.

When the train stated moving they both were deep in thought, not the same, but very alike,

Of broken family and blackness in heart.

"Hey guys got a place for another one?" the blonde guy from Diagon alley who bumped into Castiel opened the door with a smile.

_Those green eyes are just like grass in a field on a sunny day, where the wind is everywhere free and calming, where you can almost fly with freedom in your heart and a smile on your-_ "yeah, c'mon have a seat!"

_Huh?_

Garth, quicker with his thoughts and not distracted easily as Castiel offers the kid to join them "sweet" he answers and places his luggage in the place it supposed to be.

"Oh, by the way name's Dean, didn't mention it the other time." He says as he flops next to Castiel.

_His eyelashes are very long._

"Garth, and that's Castiel." Garth nods towards him and he just stares.

"_Castiel!_" Garth hisses and kicks him lightly.

"Oh. Sorry, nice to meet you." He offers his hand for a shake and Dean takes it.

"Nice to meet ya too, you look like you know a thing or two on this all magic stuff, you have anything to offer a newbie to know?" Dean asks

"Wait, didn't you say your mom is a witch?" Garth asks quickly

"_Was_ a witch."

"Was?" Castiel asks while the thought wanders in again on how she was a witch

"Was." Dean answers with blank face

…

"So anyways, Castiel- yeah, aren't you a full wizard? Can you tell us stuff about school?" changing the subject Garth asks

"I don't know much… Michael didn't want me to know anything about the school except that Raphael was in Ravenclaw, he was in Gryffindor, Lucifer is in Slytherin as well as Gabriel and Balthazar is in Gryffindor… sometimes I heard a bit about the quidditch games they have there and complains about Professors but not much else…" Castiel says.

"Well, ya know some Professors?" Dean asks "well, some- my brother Michael is teaching History of Magic since last year, after the last Professor suddenly burst in flames two years ago. I think he was called Professor Binns…" "go on" "oh, right. I know the Professor of Potions is called 'Crowley', by my brother Gabriel he is a demon- if he hates you, and he probably does, he'll remove points from your house for only breathing! Unless you're in Slytherin, if so he's the head of this house and he'll probably make you do a lot of homework… he also says that there's a saying that he has the actual wand which was Lucius Malfoy's and later Voldemort's which actually never got destroyed in the battle and-" "Castiel" Garth stops him because he's getting off track again

"oh, sorry… anyways, Professor Singer, he's the head of Gryffindor house and Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I heard he can be mean sometimes, but he can be also nice, depends on how you act. And that's all I know for now." Castiel says with half a smile.

"Well, better than nothing." Garth smiles at him

"Well luckily I know some stuff about the houses, got to ask some people and my lil bro is a books freak so he had to tell me everything about what he could find… Slytherin sucks, they're mean and can't stand Humans-" "Muggles" "-at all, and most Death Eaters were from there, including Voldy-" Before Dean could finish his explanation Garth was laughing very suddenly at the nickname while Castiel was staring at him blankly.

"Voldy?! HA! Wow amazing! I've heard stuff about the guy here and there, but rarely anyone would _dare_ to make fun of his name, including _me!_" a boy said from the door, laughing.

It was Gabriel obviously, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hello Gabriel, how long are you standing there?" Castiel smiles at him

"Oh, around the time of 'Slytherin sucks'" he says looking pointedly at Dean who was blushing in shame.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Castiel asks tilting his head. "Just passing by, making sure you didn't puke on anyone, you _did_ say you feel sick before." He takes a half-eaten chocolate frog out of his pocket and starts eating it probably again.

Dean looks at Castiel a bit stressed from getting puke all over his new robes while Castiel tries to ignore him and the way Gabriel talks.

"I still do feel _unwell_ but most have passed. By the way, didn't Raphael tell you to stop eating sweets? He said he'll not come back all the way home just to take care of your 'stupid sweet tooth which will kill you someday'." "I do whatever I want bi_iiee_ecause he can't tell me what to do, and anyways there's a medic in school so I don't need him no more."

"Nice savi- Oof" Gabriel hit Dean on his head

"Okay then, now since you're not gonna puke on anyone and I have better stuff to do then talking with you losers I'm going, ciao!"

And that's how he disappears for the rest of the ride.

"Did he just call us losers?"

"I think so."

"…Sorry."

*~\(omo*)

After a long ride with lots of sweets ('wow how can they make a chocolate frog act like one?' 'oh man it jumped outta the window!') and explaining from Dean on the houses ('Gryffindor all the way for me, Slytherin is awful and Hufflepuff is worse' 'what about Ravenclaw?' '…it's okay but not for me') they finally got here, to Hogwarts.

It is already dark outside but it's what makes the castle look much more amazing and magical…

"First years gather here! I will not wait for any of ya idjits to get on the boats!" a man yells, he has a beard and piercing eyes, he's wearing a muggle hat on his head.

And as if he cast a spell all the first years are standing in seconds in lines to get on the boats, including Castiel, Dean and Garth.

As they get into the school they must wait in front of the Great hall at the Chamber of Reception, before Professor Singer gets back and let them in, many start to talk about the Sorting around Castiel.

"Wow! I really need to get into Ravenclaw, mom was there and also grandpa!"

"…so Slytherin for me for sure."

"…and grandma said to not dare becoming a Hufflepuff or she'll make me a toad for two summers!"

"Gryffindor, like Harry Potter, that's what daddy wants, but just not being a Hufflepuff is good enough for me..."

"psst Castiel, which house do you want to be in?"

Turning his head he saw Garth smiling at him. "I want to be somewhere I'll have good friends." _but I hope I'll not be in Hufflepuff… no one in the family ever was and I'm scared from what Michael will think._

"Me too, I hope we'll be sorted in the same house, you're kinda cool." "Me too, thank you." And they smiled at each other like two dorks

They have quieted down as they heard voices from behind the door

"But I can't deal with so many!"

"Get over it!"

"_You_ were supposed doing this!"

"Or it was you, or me and you know I can't deal with those brats"

"So can't I!"

"Deal with it Robert."

And then the doors opens and Professor Singer is standing there, examining them with his eyes.

"Just keep your pie holes shut and follow me." He says with a heavy sigh.

The Great Hall, how can you even start to describe it? Thousands of candles are floating midair, and yet the wax doesn't seem to drip, beneath those amazing candles there are four long tables where the students are sitting, on the tables there are golden plates and goblets, glittering in the candle's light.

In the front, there's another long table where the professors sit, among them, his brother Michael.

Looking up, the amazed first years see the sky- the glittering stars with the round clear moon, adding to the magical atmosphere of the room.

Each table seems to have its own color, blue and bronze, red and gold, yellow and black, green and silver.

The students are very loud, they are talking with each other, catching up about what happened in summer and everything looks happy, that makes Castiel calm down a bit and smile like always.

An old lady stands up from a throne-like chair in the middle of the professors table, full of grace and confidence she moves and commends silence without uttering a word.

And with the calm and so graceful commend the room becomes silent in the matter of seconds, and as they didn't even notice it they are already in the front of the room.

Bobby silently already put a stool in front of the students with a hat on top of it, the hat was very dirty and torn and all the eyes of the professors and students were staring at it.

_Is this some kind of a test? They want us to put a spell on it? _

Castiel felt once again very nervous, and the silence was starting to make fear creep into his mind.

Suddenly the hat moved a bit, and it seemed like face were appearing on it, and the mouth opened up for this:

"It was not a long time ago,  
of students in this school  
now is exactly like it was  
maybe slightly more cool.

It was a tale of bravery  
of the evil and the good  
but never of the glory  
of fallen who once stood.

As years went by  
no one tried to remember,  
those who were loyal  
and died in this chamber.

There's good and evil  
in every path we take  
the only thing to ask is  
was it truth or mistake?

Gryffindor of braves  
with pure luck they play,  
it can bring happiness  
but also a sad pray.

Ravenclaw of wisdom  
think and search all,  
but with misjudgment  
they might only fall.

Slytherin of leaders  
want all things pure,  
with darkness in hearts  
their mistake is sure.

Huffelpuff of honest  
working hard and loyal,  
check who you trust  
or meet a terrible betrayal.

Remember every warning  
write them on each wall,  
because a storm is coming  
and it will affect us all"

The moment the hat stops singing a murmur passes in all the tables behind the new students, something seems very wrong, and also the professors look quite stressed.

And once again the old lady makes the movement with her hands which silences all, but this time she is nodding towards Professor Singer who is standing now next to the stool, holding a scroll.

"When I'll call yer name I want ya to sit on this stool and put the Sorting Hat on yer heads. Not _anywhere else_" he says and staring pointedly at a student in the Slytherin table.

_Is he looking at Gabriel?_

"Anderson Thomas"

And so the sorting began, and things moved very quickly.

" Fielding Rose"

A young girl steppes forward, sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her blonde curly hair, a few moments before the hat shouts "Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindor table is cheering for the new arrival.

" Fitzgerald Garth!"

Garth steps forward, smiling a bright smile while sitting on the stool and putting the hat on. The hat barely touched his head before shouting "Hufflepuff!"

Castiel's heart sank; Michael will never let him be friends with him…

And so went the rest of the sorting with a blur until;

"Novak Castiel"

His name is announced and he steps forward without expressing his nervous feelings. His brothers look at him, no, they criticize him with their burning stares while he sits stiffly on the stool and puts the hat on.

_'hmmm interesting… haven't seen a child like you in a while…. Wise, oh very wise…. Also a leader, just like your brothers… but, no you lack the fear and darkness in your heart… very loyal and hardworking… hmm… what will you be? Oh, I know…' _

"Hufflepuff!"

Castiel feels his heart become icy and as if someone have punched him in the stomach, he removes the hat quickly from his head tears falling from his eyes, he looks at Michael, whose face become red very quickly.

He moves his look to Lucifer whose face become white as sheet, and Balthazar and Gabriel look so frozen.

"CASTIEL. OUT OF THE DOOR, NOW." Michael booms and Castiel quickly gets off the chair and out of the Great Hall as if running away.

_Oh no. _


End file.
